


ONLY ONE

by venialis



Series: うたのプリンスさまっ！MYプリンセスっ！ [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Birthday to Ran's CV, idek what i'm doing, someone should just stop me but maybe don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venialis/pseuds/venialis
Summary: (Ranmaru/Reader)“Singing with Quartet Night is job; but making music with you is joy. You are my music; you are my muse.”
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Reader
Series: うたのプリンスさまっ！MYプリンセスっ！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	ONLY ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God I suck at naming works. Title? Don't know them. Just know that this is me indulging in my own and other's fantasies lmao.
> 
> My English still sucks eventho it's my first language but still, spare me, pwease. Hhhhhhh.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Suzuki Tatsuhisa. I'm posting this up not because of you but because of my friend. Lmao.
> 
> Friend, Happy Graduation.

It was finally the awaited moment, the one-hour lunch break. You pulled yourself out of the Bananya nuigurumi and hid under a shady tree, away from the eyes of the people. You took a brochure you were supposed to distribute and folded it into a paper fan, fanning the heat away. “Can I regret this part time job?”

“Please do.”

You looked up at the direction of the voice, and you saw your colleague Rie standing in front of you with a bottle of iced water. “Here you go!”

“Thanks!” You took it over with glee and gulped them down in seconds.

“Wait! You are not supposed to drink it like that!” Rie stopped you as she snatched the bottle away, which was already empty. “[Name]!”

You stuck out a tongue playfully. “Sorry, the heat messed with my head~”

Rie resisted her urge to rolled her eyes at you. “Please remember that you were sent to the hospital last month due to gastritis. Are you sure you wanna get into the same trouble?”

You pressed your lips and looked away, attempting to avoid the upcoming lecture from a girl younger than you. “Got it. Geez.”

Rie arched her eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

You sighed. “No drinking cold drinks, and even if I do, drink it slowly. Remember to eat proper meals. No staying up late at night. Et cetera.”

Rie huffed and looked at you again, making sure that you look fine. “Good. Now I’m going back to my shift. You better take care of yourself, okay?”

“Aye aye, Captain!” You said as you dump the water bottle at the recycle bin and got back into the nuigurumi. You couldn’t help but questioned at the universe for being a shithead to you this summer. First, your parents chased you out of the house because you were not willing to inherit their family business, and you gotta pick up another part-time job other than a store keeper in a music shop to pay rent. And this was how you ended up distributing flyers and balloons in Amasaki Park in the middle of summer. Fuck.

Second, you broke up with your boyfriend of 2 years because you had no idea if you would even have a chance of having a future with him. He’d need to pay attention to his idol work and with that, he would need to sacrifice the time with you. 

You told yourself you needed to be an independent woman so that he wouldn’t be torn between you and his career, but the more independent you got, the more the distance between you two grew. Heck, you didn’t even let him know you were disowned by your family, or you were sent to the hospital for acute gastritis, or that you were almost attacked by a stalker. Just for the sake of not worrying him. You were so sacrificial to the point it just brought yourself to tears at times.

In the end, you’ve finally listened to your heart and told him you wanted a breakup. Via LINE. Yeah you knew it was a shitty move, but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him that in person. Besides, he was still on tour so you couldn’t meet him anyways. He read the message, and he called once. You were doing your part time job so you did not have your phone with you at that time. And neither of you called back.

“Yeah, the universe fucking hates me,” you muttered under your breath and you returned in the Bananya mascot costume and zipping it up. “Time to pay that rent now, [Name].”

*

Quartet Night was in a park for a photoshoot session and an interview on their upcoming project, focusing on the theme: Bringing Family Together. The word “family” left a bitterness in one of the member’s heart, seeing that he just broke up with his girlfriend. No, seeing that his girlfriend one-sidedly broke up with him.

Reiji looked at his team member worriedly. He was there when Ranmaru read the message, and although the silver-haired man looked calm, his trembling hands betrayed him. Ranmaru’s professionalism brought him through the live performance, but that tough exterior cracked when he sung BE PROUD on stage. The fans thought that it was the best performance ever, letting the waves of emotion in that song crashed their hearts; but the other members of Quartet Night were nothing close to idiots and knew what went wrong.

Back to the present, Ranmaru followed his group members for their activity of the day, but his resting bitch face leveled up since the break up and the interviewers had a hard time approaching him. Not to mention the families that were enjoying their time in the park as well.

However, one particular kid, looking about 5 years old went up to Ranmaru and tugged on the corner of his shirt. So he squatted down and looked at her with softened eyes. “Yes, how may I help you?”

Reiji, Ai and Camus were surprised. Ranmaru’s exterior was like a barrier, pushing people away from his comfort circle; but this kid just went up to him like that. Not to mention that he’d actually put his eye level as the same as hers. 

“Oniichan, why do you look so sad?” The girl asked.

“OH SHIT!” was the reaction of the three, their professional smiles freezing on their face. Reiji stepped up, wanting to diffuse the tension that was about to surface.

But Ranmaru ruffled the little girl’s hair gently and replied to her question. “Because Oniichan lost someone very important to them.”

The little girl mimicked his actions and tousled Ranmaru’s hair as an attempt of consolation. “No way of getting them back?”

Ranmaru gave a sad smile and shook his head. God knows how much he tried to contact your family, only to know that you were disowned, even when you two were still dating. And with you blocking him, he had no idea how to contact you, or where to find you. 

On the other side, Reiji tried capturing the interviewer’s attention by jokes and his usual antics. On the other side, Ai and Camus tendered to the crowd that was forming around them, allowing Ranmaru to have some time with the kid.

The kid pouted and thought for a while. “Wait here,” she said. She then sprinted off to another direction to the Bananya mascot that was distributing balloons. She got one that’s dark red in colour, thanked the staff and ran back to Ranmaru. “I got you a balloon! Are you happier?”

Ranmaru looked at the Bananya figure and thought of you. He remembered that you were a huge fan of it and he got you an entire series of nendroids, as well as a Bananya plushie for you to hug in bed. You were not all for the princess and pastel type, but you still have a soft spot for plush toys and warm clothes. Like a cat. He missed you. He missed you like fuck and damn, he wished you would just appear like a goddamn miracle for him.

“Oniichan?”

Ranmaru sighed and returned his focus back on the kid. “Thank you for the balloon. Oniichan will not let go of it.”

You turned just in time to see a (cute) kid giving your ex a balloon and you had no idea what to feel about that. Being jealous of a kid made no sense, and getting sulky because your ex treated the girl better made even less sense. You lost all rationale and common sense the moment you set your eyes on the man you still loved, for a short while, but still. You could feel your insides churning and breath increasing at the sight of him, butterflies fluttering around in your guts. You decided that it was enough, collecting all your willpower to turn your back against him.

It took only a few steps for you to succumb under the physical and emotional pressure, where you gloriously fell onto the ground. 

“[Name]!”

Ah, it was Rie, screaming your name out loud. You were already embarrassed enough for faltering and dropping onto the ground. She never needed to throw you into another round of awkwardness.

Colour drained from Ranmaru’s face at the sound of your name. Ai immediately took over the interview and requested the production team to stop everything. Seeing Ranmaru still frozen at where he stood, the youngest member gave him a push at his back. “Get going.”

Camus contacted the first-aid team of the park and Reiji straight up pulled Ranmaru towards your direction. With the first step out, Ranmaru sped to your side, muttering under his breath that you would be fine.

Rie pulled you out of the costume and checked on you, noticing your breath was rugged and heaty. She dampened her handkerchief and placed it over your face, hoping to cool you down. “I’ve told you that your constitution is not good, and yet you never took my words seriously.”

You wanted to refute with a snarky come back, but you were too exhausted to do so. It was then that you heard Ranmaru’s voice. You must be hallucinating, couldn’t believe that he would be throwing his work aside to come to you.

“[Name]-chan!”

Was that Reiji’s voice you heard? You’ve met a few times but never really talked to him so why would you be hearing his voice? 

“[Name]!” Ranmaru reached you and checked your pulse, actions obviously more aggressive than Rie’s.

“Hello,” Reiji introduced himself, “I’m Kotobuki Reiji and [Name] is Ran-ran’s childhood friend, so don’t worry that we’re strangers or any of that sort.” With that, he then went to dissipate the crowds, making sure that you had proper ventilation.

Rie nodded, obviously not paying attention. Her focus was solely on you, even when you were moved from her lap into Ranmaru’s arms.

“[Name], talk to me! Answer me!”

“Ran…” You sighed. He was still the same, the egoistical worrywart, but no longer yours. Your eyelids got heavier with each breathing of yours, and you lost consciousness.

Ranmaru was about to go into a fit until Reiji hit him hard on his head. “The medic is here. Leave her to the professionals.”

The medic tended to you and asked Ranmaru questions about your health for predetermination of causes. However, those questions were answered by Rie instead. It was then that he realized that he had missed out so much on your life, even when you two were dating.

“Alright!” The medic removed the oxygen mask from your face when your heart beat returned to normal. “It was probably a combination of heat stroke, lack of proper ventilation, gastritis all acting up together. Can her family pick her home?”

“I’ll bring her home.” Ranmaru replied as he carried you up in his arms.

Rie squinted at him. “Excuse you?”

“Her family is overseas at the moment, and I’m her acting guardian throughout this period.”

Rie was not taking any of that. “Nope. Not believing that shit.”

Ranmaru pulled out his phone and flipped to a picture of you both playing in a band, shoved it in her face. “Believing this shit now?”

Rie frowned, guessing the relationship you two shared. “We need to talk.”

The situation was getting all tensed up, but Ranmaru resigned to it. He looked at Reiji, and the older member understood what had to be done. “Alright. I’ll bring [Name]-chan back to your place.” Camus drove the car over and helped getting you into the car. “Do not pick a fight with [Name]-chan’s friend, okay?”

“Got it, mom.”

“Take care, son.”

Ranmaru turned to look at Rie. “Let’s find a place.”

*

Ranmaru returned to his place with a heavy heart. No, he wasn’t even sure if he still had a heart. The breakup was only two weeks ago, and he did not agree to it. But with all that you’ve went through and him not being there for you was enough to drive anyone out of their hearts.

Reiji was in the kitchen, preparing the ingredients for Ranmaru to cook. He heard the door unlocking and went up to greet him. “Everything fine?”

Ranmaru shook his head and slumped onto the ground at the entranceway. He covered his face as Rie’s voice rang in his head. 

“She stays with me, saying that she ran away from home.” 

“She was admitted into the hospital last month because of acute gastritis.” 

“She insisted on having her Bananya plushie even when she’s admitted.” 

“She hates asking for help, even when she was almost attacked by a stalker.” 

“She cried almost every night for the past month.”

_ “Where were you?” _

Reiji’s worries grew when he heard a soft sob coming from Ranmaru, seeing both hands fisted up and trembling. He rested his palm gently on his back. “I suggest that you let it out now before she wakes up.”

Your needs were much more important to him than his pride, and he may have needed some advice, so Ranmaru let it all out. From how you left your home and ended up in hospital; how you left your easy life to suffer these much; how you had to put up with the looks people were giving you.

“The reason that she refused to migrate with her family was me. She wanted to remain here in Japan with me, and yet I wasn’t there for her when all these crap happened!”

“Ranmaru.”

There was a hint of hardness in Reiji’s voice that made him looked up, and he was right. Reiji was looking at him with an air of graveness which he had not seen in a long time.

“Ranmaru, how serious are you about [Name]-chan?”

Ranmaru wanted to answer, but Reiji silenced him. “Let me continue. By how serious, I mean it as in are you serious in putting aside everything for her, including your career; are you serious in putting her needs above yours; are you serious in being there for her, protecting her; are you serious in having her as your wife, starting a family with her; are you serious in loving her?”

The silver haired guy pressed his lips. Reiji was throwing all sorts of questions at him, and it seems to be more and more difficult. “She was the one who taught me the joy of playing music, was the one who introduced me to rock. Without her, I wouldn’t be who I am right now.”

Reiji had his arms folded, back leaning against the wall as he stood beside Ranmaru. “And? Your answer is?”

“I’d choose both her and my music career. But if I was requested to deny her existence…” Ranmaru paused a while, his mind still reorganizing the words and looked up at Reiji. “I’m sorry, I’d leave the group.” He looked down again as he pulled on his fingers, creating constant movements to stop it from trembling. “That is, if she’s willing to return to me. I can wish and promise a lot of things, but it’s meaningless without her.”

“Your resolution is clear, so go get her back.” Reiji unfolded his arms and rested a hand on Ranmaru’s head. “You’ve done well. And don’t worry about the management. We’ll figure something out.”

Ranmaru wiped the tears that were welling up in his eyes. “Thanks.”

“Well then, I’ll see myself out now. You better prepare a meal for [Name]-chan right now so she could eat it once she wakes up!” Reiji said as he twirled his car keys, reaching for the door.

“I will. Thanks again, Reiji.”

“Not gonna call me mom anymore?”

“Shut up.”

*

You woke up to the smell of Good Food. “What’s this…Why does it smell so much like Ranmaru’s omurice?” You covered your head with the blanket on you and sunk into the memory foam mattress below, recalling the last time you enjoyed yourself, taking pleasure in the comfort of warmth and – 

The realization hit you like a wrecking ball. You sat up so quick and managed to take a few glances before succumbing into the headache accompanying your fast movements. “Goodness fuck, how did I end up in His place?!”

“[Name], you’re awake.”

You looked up and saw Ranmaru leaning by the door frame, eyes fixated on you with a glass of water in his hands. You were so immersed in your own thoughts that you did not notice him knocking or opening the door. Or maybe it was the soundproof system in his apartment that did the trick. “I uh… Why am I here?”

Ranmaru walked over and sat on the bed, placed the glass on the table stand before resting his palms on your forehead and neck. You shivered a little at the touch of his cool hands. “You had a heat stroke and fainted. The medic mentioned that you may be malnutritioned and overworked as well, so I brought you back home.”

You bit your inner cheeks at the hint he threw. You were sick, not dumb. “Your home. Not mine, not ours.”

Ranmaru sighed. He would not want to have an argument with you right now, not when you’re not physically or emotionally well. “Since you’re up, wash up and have a meal before you take your meds.” With another ruffle on your hair, he left the room.

You were about to cry at how gentle he was, and so you did. You walked to the attached bathroom with tears and sniffles, hating how you fell again for him instantly when all you wanted was to be strong and independent woman.

You took a quick shower and changed into your clothes which you have left in his place. Once you made sure your eyes weren’t swollen and you looked Perfectly Fine, you plastered on your signature smile and an air of aloofness as you stepped out of his room.

He saw you leaving the room with your hair wet and clicked his tongue. He stopped everything he was doing and walked over to you, yanking you into his room again to blow dry your hair. You wanted to push his hand away and tell him to not bother about it, but you knew what he would say, and so you gripped your fists tight, placed them on your lap as he dried them gently. 

He then poured some hair oil onto his hands and weaved your hair around his fingers, combing your unruly strands. “All done. We can now have our dinner.”

You followed him out to the dining room, head not willing to be lifted up high. Besides, your eyes were focusing on his cat Tama, who was purring and rubbing herself against you. You picked the green eyed beauty into your arms and nuzzled your face in her belly. “Tama-chan!”

Tama purred back, paws reaching for your hair to claw on how smooth it looked. Ranmaru carried her away. “No, Tama. You have not wash your feet.” He brought her to the washroom and scrubbed her claws, washing the dirt away. Tama, being the fearless kitty she is, jumped into the sink and played with water, her paws splashing water onto Ranmaru.

You suddenly felt left out. Well, you’ve broken up with him anyways, so it’s natural. But the scenery before you were so beautiful yet painful for you, it’s like you never belong in there. You knew it was your brain screaming shit at you, but you still left for the main door, wanting to leave his territory immediately. 

Ranmaru heard your footsteps and he left out to catch you, paying no attention to the mess Tama was creating. “[Name]!”

“Kurosaki, we’ve already broke up. I do not think that it’s wise for me to –”

His grip on you tightened at the sound of his last name. “I’ve never agreed to break up.”

“Well then,” you pulled your hand out and nested yourself on the couch, your other hand reaching for your favourite cushion as you position them comfortably on your crossed legs. “Let’s talk about it. What would it take for you to break up with me?”

Ranmaru had to do a few deep breathing activities to calm himself down before yelling at you. “Me having a grave illness. Or you forgetting about me. Then I’ll break up with you.”

Your eyes were blown wide at his words. Of all things. Of all the things he could have said, he went for the two that would hurt you both the most; death and abandonment. You rushed up to him and covered his mouth. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare say that again! You hear –”

He already pulled your hands off and kissed you hard, on your lips. It was fiery, punishing, hurting, and you feel tears welling up in your eyes again. His hand caressed your cheeks and you instantaneously leaned into his touch. You missed this. You missed all of these; the feeling of his calloused fingers on you, the gentle touches, the warmth of his embrace, the family moment, the kissing. And most of all, you missed him, Kurosaki Ranmaru. _ You missed him _.

Your tears dripped across his fingers on your face, so he smeared it away, giving your lips a final tug before pulling himself off to look at you. “Hey…”

“Why…” You sobbed. “Why are you doing this to me… When I was so determined of forgetting you…”

Another arm of his at the curve of your waist, he pulled you closer and wiped your tears away. The smell of his cologne was doing things to you, and you buried your face in his chest and let out all your insecurities. “I wanted to be independent, I wanted to not rely on you! But the more I do the more I crave for you, and I ended up hating myself!”

Your hands were gripping at the fabric of his top hard enough to leave wrinkles. Your fingers were starting to hurt, but you needed to grab onto something before you fall. “I don’t want to worry you more than anybody, so I kept quiet. I let them all pile up in me, until they decided that it was time to crash.”

“Why didn’t you let me know?”

“What could you do?” You hissed. “My family arranged a marriage and me going against it? Disowned. What you gonna do? Go up to my family and yell at them?”

“I –”

“Admitted to the hospital when you’re on your tour. You’ll just get worried for no reason and you won’t be able to focus during your performances. Besides, it’s not like you would able to come back for me.”

“[Name], plea– ”

“That guy from the Kiryuuin family. He was unhappy that I did not agree to the marriage. And he had been following me for three days, until the music store owner, Wata-san noticed him and reported him to the police. What would you do? _ What could you do _?” 

Ranmaru hugged you close to him, hoping that it could stop you from speaking anymore. “[Name], if you would just let me know how much you’ve gone through, I– ”

“The more independent I got, the lonelier I felt.”

Your voice was so soft, softer than a feather, but broke him like a hammer shattering a glass into pieces. 

You continued, “I was afraid, scared that you would not like me if I wasn’t independent enough. But it’s my fault for not letting you know certain stuff, and… Maybe for not trusting you enough… This all should just s–”

“[Last Name] [First Name]!!” Ranmaru boiled.

You stopped your blabbering. And hiccuped. But you still did not raise your eyes to meet his, face still hiding in his chest.

“Please listen to me for a goddamned ten minutes. _ Please _.”

You remained silent and pushing yourself out of his chest. Which he declined by pulling you back.

“[Name],” Ranmaru started, his chin resting on your back, “Yes, I prefer women who are independent. But that’s only a preference, which is not applicable to you. You’re the woman I love, the woman of my life. Not to be cliché but, you’re my world; my future.” 

Eyup, that line would be super cliché if it didn’t come out from Ranmaru. And you were at a lost at words. You knew he liked you, but never knew that he loved you to that extent.

“Singing with Quartet Night is job; but making music with you is joy. You are my music; you are my muse.”

You bit your lips so that you won’t be making any sounds or snarky remarks, but you could feel yourself trembling, your heartbeat increasing at this rarely heard confession of his.

“I never asked of you to be independent. Heck I’ve always wished that you could rely on me a little bit more, letting me to skip rehearsals to meet you, letting me beat up some crap of a motherfucking asshole.”

“Tama would only have one mother, and that is you; I would only have one wife, and it’s still you.”

You couldn’t hold it in anymore, so you pushed yourself away from his embrace and hung both hands at his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. This kiss wasn’t any better than the first, still messy and uncoordinated. But there’s something different in it this time. The despair in you was still there, but the desperation of having him against you was stronger. But most of all, you started to see a fickle of hope.

As his teeth tugged on your lower lip, you opened your mouth without thinking, and he helped himself in, his tongue sliding over every curve in your mouth. His hand travelled from your back to the back of your head, fingers threaded in your hair as he pushed himself closer to you. You were not the only one missing this; he was missing it too, perhaps, more than you do.

And you teared up again at that thought. You were never a crier, but the days without him turned you into one; an ugly crier, in fact. 

Ranmaru hugged you close to him. “It’s alright. Let it all out. I’m here.”

So you did, releasing all the hurt you’ve held in you for all these while, letting his voice and embrace to heal you little by little.

*

You opened your eyes and you were looking at the ceiling, realizing you’re in bed. Again. But this time, there was an arm circling around your waist. You turned around and you saw Ranmaru’s sleeping face, and so you snuggled up against him, resting your head on his arm.

He noticed the shuffle and hugged you closer. “What’s wrong? Had a nightmare?”

You shook your head and paused to think. “Maybe… Had a really long nightmare.” You leaned in closer and took in a deep breath, wanting to fill yourself up in his presence. “Does this mean we’re together again?”

“We were never separated in the first place.” He pressed a kiss on your forehead. “Do I sing you a lullaby?”

You looked up at him and pressed a kiss on his chin. “You being by my side is enough.”

Something stirred in Ranmaru at the words you said; maybe it was how you sounded, or maybe it was you who said it. Whatever it was, it made him hover over you to kiss you senseless.

You two have been doing a lot of kissing today. Those kisses served as silencer, punishment, solace, healing. And now, instigator. You could feel the heat in you increasing, and you need to let it out. So you gripped on his T-shirt, and slowly slid your hand into it.

Ranmaru recognized the hint immediately. You’ve never been the one vocal about your sexual needs, so he suggested that if you instigated something, it would be a sign of you wanting it. And with it, he shall comply.

That night was one of the night that could bring you to tears, other than your wedding night. He was so gentle, every movement he made was light and teasing. The night got more intense, especially with how you both bared your souls at each other; how you both came to terms with the insecurities and fears you both had for the future.

“Ran…”

“[Name]…” He nibbled on your nose as he pushed in. “Promise me we’ll talk things through the next time.”

“I promise.”

“Good girl.”

*

You woke up in the afternoon the next day, tummy extremely famished from the midnight exploitation you had with Ranmaru. He did give you some snacks after the activity, but snacks were snacks, not enough to fill your growling tummy.

You walked into the dining hall and saw a plate of your favourite dish on the table with a note that said “Off to give that fucker a lesson. Eat up and rest while I’m at it.”

You smiled and give the note a peck. “Yes, sir.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Friend: What happened to the omurice?  
Me: Idk, maybe Ranmaru finished it when you were asleep, or Tama jumped on the table and ate it  
Friend: CATS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EAT HUMAN FOOD!  
Me: _I KNOW.___
> 
> _  
_And yeah, reader actually skipped a meal. Kids, don't do that okay. Acute gastritis is Not Fun. Urgh.__  



End file.
